1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate in general to accessing content in a content distribution network. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for dynamic pre-positioning of content that may be required by users.
2. Description of the Background Art
Users commuting between different offices of a company often need to access content stored on certain servers in a network. This content can be emails, web pages, streaming media, files, database information, and so forth. Users may need to access the content from primary servers, from where it is usually accessed, by downloading the content from its primary location. This results in some delay. The contents of the primary servers may be based on, for example, Post Office Protocol (POP)-based mailbox contents or new emails from an Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP)-based mailbox.
Conventional servers, for example, POP-based and IMAP-based servers synchronize distributed replicas of the contents for the purpose of redundancy and availability. Further, there are conventional servers that eliminate unnecessary duplication of message content, such as attachments in which multiple recipients' mailboxes contain the same message. The servers can also be aware of the presence of users.
However, while they may be aware of the presence of users, this does not mean that conventional servers automatically pre-position, cache or selectively replicate mailbox content or other content. Further, conventional techniques may not be able to dynamically pre-position the content and accelerate the process of downloading it.